Second Chances Reality: Runaway Baby
by BlueRowley
Summary: Two-year-old Harry Snape decides to have a little adventure in the woodlands outside his house when he manages to escape the watchful eyes of adult supervision. It's all fun and games until he realizes he can't find his way home again. Will he find his way back or will anyone ever find him? A one-shot from the Second Chances Reality series.


Just an adorable one-shot told completely from two-year-old Harry's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sirius, I thought you said you were watching him!" Daddy shouted.

Harry looked up at his Daddy from where he sat in front of the open fridge with a carton of eggs. There was yolk and eggshells all over the floor and on himself. He had been enjoying smashing the eggs. Harry picked up an egg that wasn't broken yet and held it up to show Daddy, smiling happily.

"Look, Daddy," he said happily.

Daddy didn't look happy though. He took the egg from Harry's hand and set it on the counter far out of Harry's reach. Then he picked up Harry, closed the fridge, and carried him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He laid Harry on his back on the floor and performed a quick cleaning charm on him.

"Sorry, Severus," Uncle Sirius said from in front of the fireplace. "I had to floo call Scrimgeour."

Harry rolled on to his stomach and tried to crawl away from Daddy and to his teddy bunny bear (stuffed purple rabbit) but he was pulled back and flipped on his back once more. His pants were pulled down and Harry allowed Daddy to change him.

"You told me you had everything worked out with work already," Daddy said as he cleaned Harry and grabbed a new nappy. "If I am going to work in the lab, I need someone that can actually keep an eye on him. Until I can find a more stable job, I'm stuck with brewing and if you can't even watch him for five minutes, I'll hire a sitter who can."

Harry was growing impatient with how long Daddy was taking to change him and tried to roll away as Daddy slid his pants back on. Daddy stood him up to slip the pants on his waist. Harry was glad to be released and he toddled over to a large coloring sheet on the floor, picking up a red crayon and scribbling on it.

"I can watch him," Uncle Sirius said. "I looked away for a minute –"

"And that is exactly how long it takes for a child to find trouble," Daddy said.

Harry put the red crayon in his mouth but before he could bite down, Daddy took the crayon away. "You do not eat these," Daddy told him, picking up the rest of the crayons off the floor and setting them up on a shelf.

Harry dropped on all fours and crawled towards his teddy bunny bear. He picked it up and ran towards the kitchen once more, only to have Daddy catch him and place him in the center of the living room.

"Look, Sirius, I need you to be a little more alert with him," Daddy was telling Uncle Sirius. Harry watched as Daddy pulled out his wand (he knew not to touch it – Daddy smacked his bottom once when he did) and perform a spell. A baby gate appeared in different doorways.

"Daddy, you play with me?" Harry asked, then remembered, "please?"

"Not now, son," Daddy answered. Harry pouted.

"Severus, just go back to your work, I'll clean the mess in the kitchen and get Harry set up with some game."

"You better just keep a closer eye on him. He's eaten lunch and I just changed him, so he should be fine for a while – just keep him occupied. I'm going back downstairs."

Harry watched Daddy leave through the door he wasn't allowed to open. Uncle Sirius looked down at him and shook his head.

"You're a troublemaker," Uncle Sirius said. "I'm going to clean your egg mess in the kitchen. You stay here and play . . . with this."

Uncle Sirius shoved some large building blocks Harry's way before stepping over a baby gate and entering the kitchen. Harry began balancing the blocks, building a tower as tall as himself. He clapped his hands at his amazing construction, but no one else was around to share the same joy.

Harry knocked the tower down frustrated. He sat on the floor and held his teddy bunny bear. He jumped at the sound of the floo flaring up and a strange man stepped through.

It was a lion-like man with yellowish eyes behind wire-rimmed spectacles and he stepped out of the fireplace with a slight limp, leading the way with a wooden walking stick.

Uncle Sirius came running out of the kitchen, leaping over the gate and standing in front of Harry with his wand aimed at the intruder.

"Head Scrimgeour?" Uncle Sirius lowered his wand at the smirking man.  
"I see you are always prepared, Black," the man said. He looked down at Harry. "How adorable.

But I need to discuss more important matters with you. I'm sure you can babysit and have tea with me as we discuss your next mission in a couple of your own estates."

"Of course, sir," Uncle Sirius led the new man to the kitchen. The man gave Harry one last but distant look before disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry looked around for something to do, setting his teddy bunny bear down. Harry was about to stand up when chirping caught his attention. He looked up at the window to see a bird with a worm in its mouth. He laughed at the silly sight. Another bird landed on the window sill and accepted the worm. Harry laughed again and crawled to the window.

He stood up using the wall for support but he couldn't see out of the window no matter how far back he craned his neck. He looked at the front door and toddled over to it. He had been slowly discovering how the knobs on the door worked and he reached up and turned the knob.

The door opened after a few tugs.

Harry laughed before toddling down the stairs of the porch. He looked for the birds but they were long gone. No matter. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his playground. After sliding down the baby slide, Harry spotted a frog hopping away from the playground.

"Froggie!" Harry called to it, following it. "Rib-rib! Rib-rib!"

The frog leaped faster toward the pond as Harry tried to catch it. The boy nearly fell on his face as he rushed forward and squatted to grab the amphibian. The frog croaked before leaping into the pond, Harry stopping right before the water. Harry leaned forward and looked into the pond, trying to spot the frog. He wobbled on his feet and swayed back and forth before falling on his bottom in the soft grass.

A common blue butterfly flew past Harry and he smiled, rolling over and pushing himself to his feet to follow the pretty insect.

"Butterfly!" Harry yelled.

The butterfly flew to a tree near the entrance of the forest, landing obliviously on the trunk. Harry toddled over to the tree and slapped his hand down on the trunk. He picked up his hand to look underneath, only to see that there was no butterfly.

Confused, Harry looked up and saw the butterfly fluttering deeper into the trees. He laughed and ran deeper into the trees.

Harry lost sight of the colorful insect, but his attention was drawn by corncockle flowers growing in the meadow field he found himself in.

"Ooh," Harry cooed as he squatted to pick some pink flowers.

Then, blue columbines caught his eye.

"Ahh," Harry squealed as he toddled over and picked those flowers as well. He saw a lone daisy and decided he wanted that one as well and plucked it from the ground. He had a wonderful collection of pretty, colorful flowers now and he was sure Daddy would love them. He brought them to his nose and sniffed them.

"Mmm, Daddy, I pick these for you," Harry turned and held the flowers up, but Daddy wasn't behind him like he always was. He had forgotten that he had left the house alone.

Harry stared back at the house before he started toddling back over to it, slowly beginning to run.

Then a rabbit darted in front of him. Harry fell back in surprise but luckily landed on his bottom in a soft patch of grass. His flowers fell from his hand and scattered around him He looked in the direction the rabbit had gone before he giggled and pushed himself up. He ran after the bunny, running deeper into the woodland.

Harry couldn't keep up with the little rabbit and it soon disappeared from his sight. Harry stopped running and looked around for his house. It was nowhere in his sight. Harry kept spinning around, trying to figure out which way he should go when a little polecat appeared, clinging to the bark of a tree.

It was a ferret-like creature with a dark mask across its face. It had dark brown fur and it sniffed at Harry curiously. Harry stared at it before smiling.

"Mousy!" Harry exclaimed. He reached for the polecat, but it scuttled around the tree and looked at him from the other side.

"Come here, Mousy!" Harry called to it, circling the tree as the polecat crawled around it to avoid his death gripping hands.

The polecat jumped off the tree and scurried across the woodland floor. Harry chased after it eagerly, following Mousy to wherever it led him. He tried to snatch it when he thought he was close enough, but instead he just fell forward on his knees. Mousy was very sneaky.

He looked up and saw that Mousy had stopped a few feet ahead of him and was staring intently at him with blue beady eyes, as if the little rodent was waiting for him. Harry giggled and stood back up and chased after Mousy.

"Here, Mousy-mousy!" Harry called to it.

Mousy stayed far ahead of Harry, but it did slow down as it neared a small section of the river that ran through the woods. Mousy climbed up a log and sat on it, looking at Harry as he approached. Harry stopped by the bank and looked into the water.

A lot of shiny fish swam by in the slow-moving section. Harry squatted and stuck his hand in the water, waving it around a little. Fish brushed up against his hand, tickling him and he laughed. Harry moved his hand around more, trying to grab a fish. A large trout swam towards Harry's hand, opening its mouth. Harry reached his hand deeper into the water towards it, thinking the trout may nibble his finger like goldfish.

Then, Mousy jumped in front of him and scurried past him quickly, leaving the water. Harry fell back in surprise, the sudden movement scaring the trout. Harry chuckled and quickly stood and chased after the rodent. The polecat moved quickly, running towards an open meadow.

Harry grew distracted as he arrived in the clearing. A small herd of roe deer leaped through the meadow. Harry watched the deer in fascination, having never seen such animals except in books.

A noise caught his attention and Harry looked to his right. A little fawn covered in spots stood on wobbly legs where it had been lying in the grass. The fawn was as tall as Harry was. Harry reached out and pet the roe fawn on the head, feeling its soft fur. The fawn brayed.

"Hi, me Harry," Harry told the deer. "You soft. What your name?"

The fawn brayed again. It took a single step before falling forward on its face, its spotted hind up in the air. Harry laughed happily and looked at Mousy, who stood up on its hindlegs and stared at Harry and the fawn with interest.

The fawn pushed itself up and wobbled for a few seconds. It tried a few more steps before falling again, this time, completely to the ground. Harry clapped his hands, staying at the fawn's side. Deciding to help, Harry pushed on the fawn until it stood again.

"Come on," Harry waved it on.

The fawn took more steps and Harry walked at its side. This time, the fawn seemed to find its footing and was leaping and kicking. Harry ran to keep up with it, clapping his hands and laughing. The fawn brayed.

A larger roe deer leaped over to them, touching noses with the fawn. Harry reached out to pet the bigger deer but it leaped away with the fawn at its side.

"Bye-bye!" Harry waved to them as he watched the herd leave the meadow. "Bye!"

When the deer were gone, Harry looked around the meadow. He was getting sleepy and he rubbed at his eyes. He looked around for his house.

"Daddy!" Harry called out. "Daddy! Where Daddy? I want Daddy!"

Harry walked around the meadow, calling for Daddy and trying to find his home. The polecat followed him at a distance, circling the meadow as well. Harry felt like crying now. He couldn't find Daddy. He was alone and scared. Harry turned suddenly and nearly stepped on Mousy. The polecat squeaked and turned, running away from Harry and back into the trees.

"Mousy!" Harry ran after it. He didn't want to lose Mousy either.

Harry followed Mousy out of the meadow before stopping at the small section of the river once more. Mousy was taking a drink of water but looked up at Harry as he approached it. Harry reached to grab the little rodent, but it slipped from his fingers and climbed up a nearby log and slipped inside of it. Harry sat near the river and rubbed at his eyes, feeling even more tired. He yawned and leaned against the log Mousy had climbed in to. His eyes started to close when he heard a low growling noise.

When Harry opened his eyes, he stared right into the yellow eyes of a large red fox. The fox snarled at him, foaming at the mouth, its eyes wild, trapping Harry between itself and the log. Harry rubbed at his eyes and reached a hand towards the fox.

"Puppy-doggy," Harry cooed. What a cute animal – he had never seen a dog like that before. It was drooling a lot though, but Padfoot sometimes drooled, Harry remembered.

The fox's snarl seemed to grow louder as Harry's hand neared its face. The fox opened its mouth more. His hand was so close to touching the fox when Mousy leaped out of the log and landed on the fox's face.

Harry pulled his hand back at the sounds of hissing, snarling, and angry barking coming from the polecat and the fox. The fox stumbled around and thrashed its head while Mousy scratched at its face. Harry's lower lip trembled at the scary sight and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Finally, the fox managed to whip Mousy off its face. Mousy nearly rolled into the river where eager trout waited, but the polecat clawed the ground and caught itself just in time. The fox lunged forward to bite Mousy but the polecat slipped under the fox and climbed up a back leg and scratched at its hind end. The fox tried to turn on unsteady feet, stumbling a bit as it reached for the polecat.

Mousy jumped off the fox and scurried away into the trees, the fox following it in a zigzag like run. They were out of sight in seconds, leaving behind a crying Harry.

Harry was scared and kept crying long after the fox and Mousy were gone. He wanted Daddy and missed his familiar surroundings of home. After long tearful moments, Harry saw Mousy crawling back toward him.

"Mousy," Harry whispered. The polecat paused in front of Harry, its nose twitching violently as it sniffed at Harry. Harry reached forward to grab the polecat but Mousy backed away quickly. Harry's lower lip trembled. He wanted something to hug for comfort. He wanted his teddy bunny bear – or better yet, Daddy.

Mousy inched forward once more, its whiskers twitching. Mousy took a cautious step up on Harry's leg before crawling in Harry's lap. Harry picked up the polecat and hugged it to his chest, crying into the rodent's fur. It wasn't a Daddy hug, but it soothed him slightly. The polecat squeaked at the tight embrace and squirmed a bit. Harry didn't notice however.

After Harry felt calmer, he put Mousy back in his lap, but held it still so it didn't escape him. Mousy didn't seem to mind and curled up, resting in Harry's lap. Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth simply for comfort, not really sucking on it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the log.

Harry had fallen asleep with Mousy in his lap for nearly twenty minutes when he felt something brush against his face. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a silvery blue doe.

Harry tilted his head and made a face. Animals weren't normally blue, though Harry liked to color them blue. The doe seemed to glow before him, looking like something from a dream than from reality. The doe lowered her head and touched her nose to Harry's cheek. Harry felt a surge of warmth and safety run through his body, the same feeling he felt when he hugged Daddy, and he smiled and laughed.

Mousy jumped off his lap. The doe glanced at the rodent before looking back at Harry and nuzzling him again. Harry stood up and reached for the doe in hopes of hugging it. The doe turned away and walked slowly through the trees, pausing to make sure Harry followed her. Harry toddled after the doe, smiling at it. He started to run at it but tripped over a loose root and fell. He scraped his hands on the rocks and dirt.

Harry sniffed and began to cry at the pain as he sat up on the floor. Mousy scurried over to Harry and stood on its hindlegs in front of him, its nose twitching madly.

The doe turned and walked back to Harry, pushing her muzzle against Harry's cheek. The warm, safe feeling returned and Harry giggled before wrapping his arms around the doe's snout, happy to hug her at last. The doe lifted her head, standing Harry on his feet, and then waited for Harry to release her.

Harry let the doe go and before something could distract him, the doe gently pushed Harry forward. Harry stumbled on his unsteady and tired feet but he gathered his footing and walked in the direction the doe was headed. Harry noticed that Mousy was following, too. The doe leaped forward a few strides, making Harry laugh and run a little after it. The doe paused and waited for Harry to catch up before it circled Harry, galloping in the air around him before striding forward.

Harry laughed and clapped his hands. A flying, blue deer! Harry ran after it when it bounded forward, wanting to stay with this strange animal. The doe paused again, waiting for Harry.

"Again! Again!" Harry squealed in joy.

The doe seemed to understand what he wanted and took to the air again, dashing forward through the trees. Harry laughed and charged forward as well, trying to keep up with the quick animal.

Soon, the doe leaped out of the woodlands and towards a familiar house with Harry in tow.

"Harry!" Daddy called, running towards them.

"Daddy!" cried Harry. Harry ran to his father and was lifted into the man's arms and hugged tightly. The doe stood by them.

"Harry, you scared Daddy!" Daddy said in the tone that told Harry he did something wrong. Harry stuck out his lower lip. "Don't you ever take off like that again! Do you hear me, young man? Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. Look at you! You're a mess!"

Daddy looked at his muddy clothes and scraped hands before sighing and hugging Harry to his chest once more. Daddy looked at the doe and spoke to it.

"Inform Sirius and Scrimgeour that I have Harry," he told it.

Harry watched the doe leap away once more and disappear from sight.

"Bye-bye!" Harry called to it. He remembered something and looked around the ground. "Where Mousy?"

"Mousy?" Daddy questioned, looking down at his feet. "Did you find a mouse, Harry? I hope it didn't bite you. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Daddy checked everywhere on Harry for any signs of injury and sighed when he found nothing.

"There he is, the little blighter," Scrimgeour, the lion-like man from earlier, said as he and Uncle Sirius apparated into sight.

"Harry, you gave us a fright!" Uncle Sirius said as he stood next to Daddy. "Where did you find him?"

"A neighbor owled me saying that her daughter saw the toddler in the woods while she was on her daily nature walk. I sent my patronus ahead of me," Daddy answered.

"So, we owe this daughter a big thank you," Uncle Sirius said. "I wonder why she didn't just take Harry home with her instead of leaving a toddler in the woods."

"Who cares?" Daddy hugged Harry to his chest once more and began walking back to the house. "Harry's safe and unharmed. I'm sure you had quite the adventure, didn't you, Harry?"

"Me and Mousy had 'venture," Harry told Daddy, making his father chuckle. "Bye-bye, Mousy."

Daddy rubbed his nose against Harry's, making them both smile.

No one noticed the polecat watching them from the trees. Mousy squeaked in amusement at Harry's goodbye before shifting into a young lady with auburn hair and blue eyes. Her blue dress just reached the ankles of her bare feet. She half hid behind a tree, leaning into it and smiling as she watched the adorable, little toddler return home safely with her mother's neighbor, glad that her mental message sent telepathically had been received.

* * *

How did you like that? Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
